newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teleturniej: Jak znasz Chrisa?
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 10 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy brali udział w torze przeszkód i podwodnym poszukiwaniu pułapek. Poznaliśmy 2 nowe ciekawe sojusze. Tyler i Courtney postanowili współpracować. Na torze przeszkód Heather użyła specjalnej taktyki. Taktyka Lightninga była tak zawodna, że złamał sobie rękę. Jeżeli można to nazwać taktyką. Tyler złamał nogę, Jo przeszła tor z zamkniętymi oczami. Podczas podwodnego wyzwania dowiedzieliśmy się, że Jo lubi pułapki na myszy. Scott jest odważniejszy niż myśleliśmy. Jednak to jest już przeszłość. Zobaczcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Stołówka Scott: Tyler, zostaliśmy tylko we dwóch. Tyler: I dlatego Ciebie nie zawiodę. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Scott nie może nic wiedzieć o sojuszu z Courtney. Po tym zerwaniu naprawdę jej nienawidzi. Heather: Mamy przewagę liczebną i jesteśmy lepsi od głupka Tylera i rekinofoba Scott'a. Jo: Więc finałowa czwórka będzie się składała tylko z dziewczyn. Courtney: Eee... Tak! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz nie wiem co zrobić. Czy wybrać finał dziewczyn? Zostać ze Scott'em by się pogodzić? Kontynuować sojusz z Tylerem? Chris: Lubicie tą breję? Scott: Nie. Chris: Tak myślałem. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to będzie teleturniej o mnie. Poprowadzi go Chef. Chef: Ja? Mam prowadzić o tobie teleturniej? Przecież jesteś tutaj, dlaczego ja mam to robić? Chris: Dzisiaj rano otrzymałem pozew do sądu z powodu wyłudzenia tych 250 tysięcy. Przez ten, czyli 10 i 11 odcinek mnie nie będzie. Dzisiaj znajdę 5 najlepszych prawników Kanady (Wawanakwa jest w Ontario, a Ontario jest w Kanadzie). Już mam ich listę. Dzisiaj ich znajdę, a pech chciał, żeby podczas trwania 11 odcinka będzie rozprawa. Tym razem nie pójdę siedzieć. Jo: I co z tego powodu? Chris: Chef przez te 2 odcinki rządzi i macie się go słuchać. Do zobaczenia za kilka dni. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Bez Chrisa? Świetnie. Ale Chef? Jeszcze gorzej. Chris: Będę was oglądać na żywo i będę rozmawiać z Chef'em przez internet. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Czyli nas opuścił, a i tak będę go słuchał... Tyler: Może dzisiaj dasz nam trochę luźniejszy odcinek? Chef (krzyczy): Nie! Macie 5 minut, żołnierze! Spotykamy się w amfiteatrze! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Co za nudziarz. Amfiteatr Zawodnicy patrzą na studio do teleturnieji Chef: Chodźmy do środka. Jo: Teleturniej o Chrisie? Nie wymyśliliście niczego lepszego? Chef: Ja byłem przeciw, możnowładca Chris przesądził. W planach mamy 3 wyzwania: quiz o Chrisie, wyścig w przebraniach Chrisa i konkurs talentów, który będzie oceniał Chris. Scott: Jak? Chef: Niestety, internet pomaga się komunikować. Scott: Dlatego w mojej wsi nie było internetu i był spokój. Chef: Pozazdrościć, Scott. Zacznijmy pierwsze wyzwanie. Wyścig! Za studiem mamy 10 kilometrowy tor wyścigowy. Zawodnicy idą za studio i wiedzą ów tor wyścigowy, założyli przebrania i są na lini startu Chef: Gotowi? Heather: Tak. Chef: Jesteście pewni? Scott: Już chcę się ścigać! Chef: Czy naprawdę tego chcecie? Courtney: Możemy kontynuować? Chef: Staram się być wkurzjący jak Chris. Do biegu. Niegotowi... Chris: Start! (przez komputer) Chef: Zamierzałem Ci to powiedzieć. Chris: Komentuj co robią, bo ja właśnie jestem zajęty wiesz czym... Chef: Tak. Byciem drugą Courtney. Tylko prawnicy. Chris: Następny odcinek też Ty prowadzisz. Kamera wędruje do Courtney Courtney: Jestem trzecia, dobry start (przed nią widać Heather i Scott'a) Heather podkłada nogę Scott'owi Heather: Myślałeś, że mnie pokonasz? Scott: Jeszcze to zrobię... Tyler: Ostatni? Przyspieszenie... start. Przewrócił biegnącą za nim Jo Jo: Jestem czwarta, a przez Ciebie oddalam się od prowadzącej idiotki. Tyler: Ona ma na imię Heather. Jo: Mówisz jakbym nie wiedział! Courtney: Scott, wstań. (pomaga mu wstać) Scott: Zostaw mnie. Jo (krzyczy z daleka): Druga Gwen! Znalazłam! Courtney: A jej szukałaś? xD Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Tyler: Jo, lepiej nie denerwuj Courtney, ona jest bardzo wrażliwa na wzglę... Jo: Zamknij się. Heather: I'm first! I'm the best! Yay! (śpiewa) Scott: Nie na długo. Tyler: I znowu ostatni... Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Jo to poważna przeszkoda... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): ...dla sojuszu. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń) Ją wyeliminować. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Raz... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Na zawsze! Chef: Połowa wyścigu za nami. Zobaczymy co będzie dalej. Jo: Wyjdę na prowadzenie! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Zadarła ze mną? Jeszcze zobaczy... Heather: Już widać metę. Chef: Heather ma do mety 300 m, Scott 50 metrów więcej... Heather: I co Jo? Kto jest lepszy? Jo nacisnęła guzik na pilocie i Heather wystrzeliło w powietrze Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Buahahahahahaha. Heather jest jak pryszcz: jest denerwujący, ale gdy się go wyciśnie, problem znika. Scott: Może wygram... Heather jest w powietrzu, więc mogę objąć prowadzenie. Scott jest pierwszy, a kamera jak w kreskówkach została zwrócona na ziemię, chociaż bohater (Heather) wpadł do śmietnika. Na mecie Chef: Jak czytaliście to wiecie, że Scott prowadzi. Scott: I wygrałem. Chef: A teraz śmierdząca Heather i Courtney. Courtney i Heather: Druga?! Nie! Ja byłam pierwsza!!! Chef: Potrzebujemy fotokomórki. O 0.000000000000000001 centymetra bliżej była ta śmierdząca. Czwarta Jo i ostatni Tyler. Wróćmy na podsumowanie do studia. W studiu Chef: Mamy 500 punktów dla Scott'a, 400 punktów dla Heather, 300 punktów dla Courtney, 200 punktów dla Jo i 100 punktów dla... tego tam. Tyler: Ja mam imię! Chef: Yyy... tak... jakoś nie pamiętam. Łączenie się z Chrisem... Chris: Stary, mamy wygranego wyścigu. Chris: Tak, Scott. Oglądam. Mam 2 nudziarzy załatwionych. Chef: Co teraz? Chris: Najpierw quiz o Szanownym Mnie. Na końcu, gdy załatwię wszystkich prawoznawców, będę mógł oceniać konkurs. Koniec rozmowy z Chrisem Chef: To zaczynamy quiz. Przedstawię zasady... Zadaję pytanie. Jeżeli znacie odpowiedź naciśnijcie przycisk. Za dobrą odpowiedź 100 punktów. To łatwe. Zaczynamy... Heather: Gdyby Sierra tu była, to by wygrała. Chef: Ile Chris ma psów? Tyler: Siedem...eee... pięć...eee... milion trzysta! Chef wyrzuca kartkę z odpowiedzią Heather: Eee... dwa? Courtney: Trzy? Chef: Chociaż przypadkowo to dobrze! Heather: Widzicie jaka jestem w tym do... (na ekraniku Courtney widać 100 punktów więcej, czyli razem 400) Chef: Chris nosi spodnie numer... Jo: Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Scott: Ja się nie znam... eee... 100, 400, 13? Heather: A ja dorabiałam kiedyś w sklepie z odzieżą i wiem, że Chris może mieć... 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 lub 34... Chef: Jedna z nich jest dobra. Włącza się laptop i zaczyna się połączenie z Chrisem Chris: Mam już 3. Jeszcze dwóch. Usłyszymy się po wyzwaniu, gdy będę miał wszystkich pseudo-Courtney. Courtney: To obraza, za którą mogę Ciebie pozwać McLean. Koniec połączenia z lalusiem Chef: To pytanie będzie ostatnim z kategorii normalnych. Courtney: Może 28, bo tyle dni ma luty... Heather: Eee... 30. Jo: Zaryzykuję... 33. Courtney, Heather i Tyler: Tak! Sierra to mówiła w odcinku w Nowym Jorku w TPwT! Numer 32! Chef: To dla każdego, oprócz Jo i Scott'a po 100 punktach. Tyler: 200, Heather: 500, Courtney: 500 Chef: Pytania z kategorii wstydliwych. Scott: Ale tym razem do Chrisa, nie nas, tak? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Kieł... Kieł... Kieł... (ssie kciuk) Chef: Zgadza się, Scott. Hahaha. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę się doczekać. Chef: Ile miał lat kiedy był jego pierwszy związek. Jo: Trzy lata... Hahaha... Chef: Zgadza się (Jo: 300 pkt) ''Ile czasu Chris spędza u makijażysty? Scott: Kilka godzin... Heather: A nie dni? Tyler: Mi się taki teleturniej nie podo...! Chef: To nie psuj nam zabawy! Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Oni nie szanują ludzi! Chef: Heather jest bliżej rozwiązania. Courtney: Myślę, że tydzień. Chef: Gratulację. ''(Courtney: 600 pkt) ''Czym głównie zajmował się Chris na pierwszej randce? Jo: Wyglądem? Heather: Fryzurą? Chef: Wszystkim tylko nie dziewczyną. Hahaha. Dla Jo i Heather po punktach. ''(Heather: 600 pkt, Jo: 400 pkt) ''Trzy pytania do końca tej konkurencjii. Dlaczego Chris prowadzi Totalną Porażkę? Courtney: Bo Blainley odmówiła. Chef: To tylko częściowa odpowiedź. Heather: Bo bez tego programu byłby nikim. Chef: Heather jest bliska, ale to trudne pytanie. Jo: Chris błagał Blainley. Chef: Dobrze. ''(Jo: 500 pkt) Courtney: A masz jakiś dowód? Odtwarzanie filmu Chris: Błagam, Blainley. (błaga ją na kolanach) Blainley: A co mi dasz? Chris: Rolę prowadzącej w magazynie plotkarskim W pogoni za gwiazdą. Blainley: Hmm... zgadzam się. Chris: Mam dar przekonywania. Blainley: Co mówiłeś? Chris: Nie, nic. Koniec filmu Courtney: Aha. Chef: Dlaczego Chris nigdy nie brał udziału w lekcji W-Fu? Na to pytanie są 3 odpowiedzi... Za 1 100 pkt, za drugą 50 pkt, za trzecią 25 pkt. 1. ....................... 100 pkt 2. ....................... 050 pkt 3. ....................... 025 pkt Chef: Najczęstsza odpowiedź za 25, mniej częsta za 50, a za 100 rzadko, ale w przypadku znania Chrisa, tyle co wy... odpowiecie... Courtney: Bał się zniszczyć fryzurę. Chef: Pięćdziesiąt punktów. (Courtney: 650 pkt) Scott: Nie chce się pocić. Czyli przeciwnie do mnie... Chef: Sto punktów. (Scott: 600 pkt) Tyler: Miał zwolnienie lekarskie... Chef: Nie. Proszę o mądrzejsze odpowiedzi. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): A to nie było mą... Aaa!!! (Chef go zabrał) Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Nie będę tracił czasu na to... Courtney: Chris nie chciał się przemęczać... Chef: Tak! (Courtney: 675 pkt) ''Ostatnie pytanie. Na nie macie też 4 odpowiedzi. W tym dwa pytania po 50 punktów. Dlaczego Chris lubi prowadzić ten program? 1. ..................... 125 pkt 2. ..................... 100 pkt 3. ..................... 050 pkt 4. ..................... 050 pkt Scott: Dla kasy. 1. .................. 125 pkt 2. ................... 100 pkt 3. ................... 050 pkt 4. Dla kasy 050 pkt ''(Scott: 650 pkt) Jo: Lubi się nad nami znęcać. 2. Lubi się znęcać 100 pkt (Jo: 600 pkt) Scott: Warunek zwolnienia z więzienia. 3. Warunek zwolnienia z pudła 050 pkt Scott: Dlaczego mam takie szczęście do pięćdziesiątek? Chef: Nie wiem. Courtney: W trzecim sezonie miał prywatny samolot. Chef: To najlepsza odpowiedź! (Courtney: 800 pkt) Wyliczmy wszystkich. 1. Courtney 800 pkt 2. Scott 700 pkt 3. Jo 600 pkt 3. Heather 600 pkt 5. Tyler 200 pkt Połączenie z Chrisem Chris: Widzę wyniki i... prowadzący się zmienił, ale do rzeczy. Już jestem. Macie 15 minut treningu i potem do amfiteatru pokazać wasze talenty lub porażki. Courtney: Dlaczego znęcasz się nad prawnikami? Chris: Ja?! Courtney: Muszą współpracować z takimi typami jak ty... Chris: Mam już wszystkich moich... Courtney: Niewolników? Chris: Nie, Courtney. Czekam na wasze talenty. Przygotowania Tyler: Już od początku wiedziałem co zaprezentuję. Najwięcej pomek. Myślę, żeby zrobić ich około dwóch tysięcy... więc muszę ćwiczyć! Raz, dwa... Auu! Skurcz! (zwija się z bólu) Przygotowania Courtney Courtney: Nie ważne czy będę śpiewać czy tańczyć... W każdym będę najlepsza! Ale trzeba się zdecydować. Pamiętam poprzedni konkurs talentów w Totalnej Porażce... Retrospekcja Courney: Będę grała na skrzypcach... Nagle Bridgette, która stała na rękach przewróciła się, zerwała linkę z reflektorem, który spadł na głowę Courtney i zniszczył jej skrzypce. Koniec retrospekcji Courtney: Zaśpiewam, tylko najpierw poćwiczę. Chris znęca się nad nami, lalala, nienawidzę Heather, ze Scott'em mam ciężkie życie, a Tyler to frajer. Jo udaje mi się nosić, ale Chris to idiota... Lalala... (śpiewa) Ćwiczenia Jo Jo: Trudny wybór, ale... będę podnosić ciężarki. Pięciokilowe ciężarki robią z dziewczynki prawdziwą, napakowaną kobietę.'' (Idzie jej lepiej niż Tylerowi)'' Heather Heather: Ostatnio czytałam pamiętnik gotki. Teraz pokażę coś lepszego. Pamiętnik Chef'a. Co sądzi o Chrisie. Scott Scott: Kij bejsbolowy? Jest. Kask ochronny? Jest? Dobra forma? To też. Ale brakuje jednej rzeczy... telefon. Jest potrzebny do mojego planu. Przy letniej willi Chrisa Scott: Hmm... odnowił ją. Zazdroszczę Duncanowi, miał okazję zniszczyć takie coś. Scott wchodzi do pokoju z ekranami Scott: To tutaj McLean nas podgląda. Ale ja biorę telefon i spadam. (bierze telefon) Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Dzień dobry, amico. Con ratti vivi, moja ulubiona. ... Na starą Wawanakwę. ... To świetnie. Czekam.'' (wyrażenia ''con ratti vivi ''i ''amico ''wzięte z języka włoskiego) ''Czarna sylwetka wynurza się zza szafy ???: Hmm... Konkurs talentów Wszyscy przed Chef'em stoją na baczność Chef: Słuchajcie, żołnierze. Z Chrisem mamy połączenie internetowe. On będzie oceniał wasz spektakl. A oto nasz gość specjalny. Stażyści przynoszą Blainley ze związanymi oczami i ustami Chef: Ona jest tu... po nic. Blainley: (zdejmuje plaster z ust) ''Pamiętasz Chef'ie? Chef: Tak. Chris ocenia występy od 0 do 10. 2 punkty są jako 100 punktów w klasyfikacji generalnej, 6 punktów to 300 punktów do tej klasyfikacji, a np. 7 punktów to 450 punktów generalnych. Zapraszamy pierwszego uczestnika, którym jest Jo. '''O czym Scott rozmawiał z tajemniczym kolegą przez telefon? Jaki spisek mają Chef i Blainley? Jaką zemstę szykuje Heather dla Chef'a? To najbardziej tajemniczy odcinek. Obiecuję wam, jak będziecie czytać to na te wszystkie pytania uzyskacie odpowiedź w tym odcinku :)' Jo: Chris... Chris: Tak? Jo: ...Mam tu 2 pięciokilowe ciężarki. Udowodnię Ci, że potrafię je utrzymać przez 20 minut. Chris: To pokaż. Udało jej się to. Chris: To są przyzwoite umiejętności, ale ja się tym nie interesuję. Dam 7 punktów Chef: Jo, masz razem 1050 punktów. Jo: Może być. Chef: Zapraszam Tylera. Tylera: Mam szerokie pole do popisu! Pokaże wam 2000 pompek. Zamierzam je zrobić w 5 minut. Chris: Zaczynaj. Tyler: Raz, dwa... Aaa!!! (Tyler uciekł) Chris: Dwa, ale gdzie tysiące? Dam 1 punkt, nie ma sensu dawać zera. Chef: Masz 250 punktów. Gratulacje. (ironicznie xD) Chris: Heather, wyjdź na scenę, chociaż boję się co nam przedstawisz po incydencie z Gwen. Heather: Ja mam pamiętnik, tylko nie Gwen. Kogoś z was. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Mam pamiętnik, ale co ona może do mnie mieć... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Tylko najgorsi mają pamiętniki. Nie ja. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Tak, ja się boję... Mój pamiętnik. Chwila... schowałam go do... jest! Czyli nie jestem jej ofiarą. Heather: Przeczytam wam pamiętnik osoby, którą dzisiaj zaczęłam tolerować, ale to mnie nie powstrzymuje przed powiedzeniem prawdy. Chef: ?! Heather: Przeczytam wam pamiętnik, naszego kucharza. Chef: Co?! Czekaj, szeregowy. Ja ciebie dorwę! Heather: W ten dzień naprawdę znienawidziłem Chrisa, dlatego też kilkakrotnie ukrywałem przed Chrisem incydenty, o których nie miał pojęcia. Podobało mi się jak zniszczyłem Twarz Chrisa w skale, którą niedoszle na nazywa Mount Chris. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, w finałowym odcinku to ja podsunąłem tym dzieciakom film z najgorszymi sytuacjami, które dla Chrisa są ''codziennością. Najbardziej znienawidziłem go w Zemście Wyspy. Odcinek później jak Chris pozwolił tym frajerą zasiąść na moich gokartach, zemściłem się wrzuceniem go do śmierdzącej... przecież sam to zrobiłem! Po co o tym pisać. Fantastyczne wspomnienia będą na zawsze. Chris, ty naiwniaku...'' Chef: To nie mój pamiętnik! Heather: Ależ twój! Podpisany twoim nazwiskiem, hasła się domyśliłam. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): To potwór nie człowiek! Chris: Chef mnie tak spostrzega... Za odkrycie prawdy dam ci 8 punktów, z Chef'em rozprawię się później! Ale teraz zaproszę Scott'a. Scott: Chwila... Nadjeżdza furgonetka, a z niej wysiada chłopak z pizzą. Chef: Kto zamówił pizzę?! Scott: Moja. Wyjaśnię wam tłumaczenia ostatnich włoskich słów podczas rozmowy Scott'a z kolegą: *''Con ratti vivi-'' w wol. tłumaczeniu- Ze szczurami. Chodziło tutaj o zamówienie pizzy ze szczurami, ale gdybym dodał do tego słowo pizza, byście się domyślili ;) Scott otwiera pudełko z pizzą Courtney: Aaa!!! Tyler: Obrzydliwe! Heather: Włosi mają ciekawe kulinarne upodobania. Scott: Chris, zaprezentuję to co potrafię najlepiej. Zabijać i gonić szczury. Chris: Nie brzmi ciekawie... Scott (tak jak w swojej audycji) goni szczury, tłucze je kijem bejsbolowym i wyrządza liczne szkody Chris: Zniszczyłeś amfiteatr, ale taka zabawa mi się podoba. Dam 6 punktów. Chef: Scott ma razem 900 punktów. Chris: Teraz czas na Courtney! Courtney: Dlaczego wszyscy robili przedstawienia w nie zniszczonym amfiteatrze, a ja muszę w takim bałaganie? Chris: Fakt! Stażyści, naprawić to! Po przerwie... Chris: Co zamierzasz przedstawić? Courtney: Piosenkę, którą sama układałam. Chris: Dobrze. Courtney: Scott, wybacz mi. Przykro mi, zrozum mnie. Zobacz, że ja tęsknię tak. Zobacz to. (wolniejszy rytm) Proszę Ciebie, wybacz mi. Cameron wyeliminowałam. Zadośćuczynienia za to nie dostałam! (szybszy rytm) Balonowy Chłopiec, nie jest tym za kogo się podaje! Proszę, w tobie nadzieja. (znowu wolniejszy rytm, a Courtney się rozpłakała) Chris: Smutna piosenka, ale lubię kiedy, ktoś cierpi! Dam 10! Chef: Courtney, masz razem 1300 punktów. Kto wygrał? ??? Chef: Courtney, wygrywasz. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Nie! Nie wybaczę jej! Niestety, ma nietykalność; chętnie bym ją wywalił! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Gdyby nie wygrała, to by odpadła. A ja bym tego dopilnowała! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Szczęściara. Bym na nią zagłosowała. Eliminacja Chef: Moja pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji, wspaniale. Przychodzi Chris Chef: Ty?! Tutaj?! Chris: Bym Ci dał poprowadzić tą ceremonię, gdyby nie twój fascynujący pamiętnik... Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Zemszczę się. Chris: Zacznijmy ceremonię. Przed ceremonią powiem wam, że ktoś podmienił głosy. Heather: Nie ja. Scott: Ja też nie. Courtney: Ja gram fair-play. Tyler: Czyli nie wy i nie ja. Chris: Pierwszą piankę dostanie Courtney, bo wygrała. Heather: A miałam już dobrą passę... Chris: Scott, ty też nie odpadniesz. Scott się uśmiechnął Chris: Kolejny symbol bezpieczeństwa dla Jo. Tyler i Heather są zagrożeni Chris: Pianka dla Tylera czy Heather? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Heather odpada. Heather: Co?! Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Zemsta! Buahahahahahaha. Chris: Ale nie wyeliminuję ciebie. Chef: Dlaczego?! Chris: To było wyzwanie z nagrodą. Courtney: Jaką? Chris: Za chwilę. Teraz muszę jeszcze coś ogłosić. Tyler się nie starał, ani w poprzednim odcinku, ani w tym. W poprzednim odcinku, Tyler nie zdobył żadnej piłki, a teraz uzyskał zaledwie 250 punktów. W sumie to wy głosujecie kto odpada, ale Tyler nawet się nie stara. W tym przypadku muszę ciebie zdyskwalifikować. Tyler: No cóż... Chris: Niezły zwrot akcji, nie? Tyler: Nie! Heather: Tak! Chef: Popieram Tylera. Chris: Którego wywalę z wyspy. Tyler jest już na miotaczu wstydu... Chris: Jak zwykle zapytam ciebie o ostatnie słowo. Tyler: Słuchaj, Chef razem z zawodnikami żartoAAA!!! Chris: Co chciał mi powiedzieć? Nie dowiemy się. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Uff... Chris: Zastanawiacie się, dlaczego kazałem wam jeszcze zostać na eliminacji? Scott: Tak. Chris: Informacja dla Courtney. Możesz zrobić zakupy warte tylu dolarów, ile uzyskałaś punktów. To jest nagrodą. Courtney: Ale tu, na Wawanakwie, nie ma sklepów. Chris: Wybierzemy się do największego supermarketu w Kanadzie. Courtney: Super! Chris: To na tyle w tym odcinku! Co będzie potem? Czytajcie następny odcinek! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503